Goodbye Dead Master
by ray-slifer
Summary: Bind in chains, Black Rock Shooter stared at the green-eyed mastermind in front of her, Dead Master. She recalls back her memories of how they met and how they became sworn enemies. She has to make a decision whether Dead Master have to live or not.


**Goodbye My Rival, My Enemy, My Friend.**

**These are the last thoughts of Black Rock Shooter towards Dead Master and a story behind the two of how they became friends.**

**SPOILER ALERT!**

**For those who haven't watched the OVA, be sure to WATCH it BEFORE reading this fanfic!**

**Note: **_**Her**_** means Black Rock Shooter's friend before becoming Dead Master.**

**P/S: This is a work of fiction. And I do not own Black Rock Shooter.  
**

* * *

My name is Black Rock Shooter. I was called by that name because of the Rock Cannon I had in my possession. The world I live in is a much more different world than yours. There isn't much sightseeing as you could see. Just the ruins, vast deserts, the devastated cemetery and in the centre of this world is the Dead Castle where _she _resides. 'She' who holds the name, Dead Master. My sworn enemy, my rival and my friend.

I remembered those days when I was pretty much a traveller with no purpose and motive. With a katana in my hand I kept walking from one place to another… until I met '_her'_. She who has light neon green eyes, pale skin as I, black hair with a straight fringe and two long curly tresses on both sides of her short hair wearing black pumps, tights and a flimsy black frilly dress with a white bow on the side as a belt point.

'She' who had no name, was a pretty shy person but mature in a way. 'She' became my travelling partner and later my friend. We would always rely and help each other in difficult situations. No matter where we went, we would always find the funny side of it. We also made a promise that 'No matter what, we'll always be friends'. However this friendship and promise didn't last for long.

I hate myself whenever I reminisce about it. I should've never taken her to 'that place'. The place where she became something what I never thought would happen. The place where I lost my best friend forever and receiving the new name made my heart and mind crumble to pieces. She was no longer who 'she' was. The girl, who had no name and was my friend, now had a name and grew vertebrae like horns and bat-like wings, two flying skulls accompanying her and a peculiar shaped scythe in her hands, calls herself, 'Dead Master'.

I tried to retain myself from fighting her but this action calls for suicide. Her level of fighting is aggressive compared to mines. I was able to haul out the scythe from her but this was just a trap. I found myself coughing blood and saw my own katana that I had dropped when fighting her stabbed through the left side of my chest. I looked back at her and she only smiled in delight took out the katana from me later destroyed the whole place burying me with it and withdrew from the destruction.

I thought I was a goner at that time but sudden starlight woke me up from my slumber and still living. There, at that very moment, I finally found _my _purpose of living.

* * *

I fought with her minions almost all the time. Whenever I finally got rid of some, more will appear. But it has been some time that I haven't seen any of them lately. So it might be a matter of time now that the big boss will show. Speak of the devil, there she was. A woman who also had horns like _her's_, black long straight hair, pale skin as I with red aluminous eyes wearing a short cut jacket but with long sleeves, gauntlets, short shorts, knight-like boots and a huge blade-like saw about her height in her hands. I know her name from one of _her_ minions. Black Gold Saw…

She's a silent woman for starters and doesn't smile much like Dead Master. There was only silence in our battles but again like last time, I lost. She stabbed me from the side of my stomach before I had the chance to counterattack. And yet again, I got buried alive when the battlefield collapsed.

* * *

Again, I was awakened with the same starlight; a light blue warm starlight. I heard a voice crying. I searched for who it was a found an image of a girl who lives in the other world who had the same hairstyle as I only shorter and had blue eyes as I but darker. I looked over for the girl's memories and seemed like she too had a precious friend which I found tempting because her friend looks like _her. _I wish to help her.

Therefore I brought her to a space in between our two worlds and asked her, "Do you want to save her? She's someone you care about. You're someone she cares about"

The girl didn't hesitate to ask, "You mean _Yomi_? Yomi, where is she?" Her answer surprised me. "It's not that I want to save her… I just want to walk with her again! I want to laugh with her again! I WANT TO SEE YOMI RIGHT NOW!"

Her words of yearning her friend back gave her a blazing blue flame. "I see." I went to her and she asked me what my name was. "I am…"

As soon as our bodies fused together, together, our left eye set a blue flame ablaze and called ourselves, "Black Rock Shooter".

* * *

The final showdown has begun. The time of departure to the Dead Master's lair has arrived. I carry the girl's body and soul with me. I looked back to my stitches caused by both the Dead Master and Black Gold Saw (whom I finished my fight with minutes ago) and obtained my missing jacket and a Rock Cannon.

I knew that there wouldn't be any booby traps in the Dead Castle knowing that Dead Master likes to fight me in person and in a healthy state rather than a weak one. It was a long way to the entrance of the Castle and as I finally reached the entrance, I found Dead Master on a tall section of the castle sitting on a chair staring down at me. Her two skulls were also there too. I took out my hand and asked for hers. Her reply was sending her skulls to attack me which means, no.

Our battle became more brutal by the minute; from shots to slashes to shackles. My hands and legs are now confined in chains; restricting myself from attacking Dead Master from any further. The two flying skulls who accompanied her were now gone, the blade of her scythe fell off because my Rock Cannon delivered a blow to it which she later ditched it and my Rock Cannon too was taken away from me.

I stared at her with meaningful eyes. I wanted to help the girl's friend and yet I wanted to save _her_ too. However as I know, one of them must survive in this world and because Dead Master is the _shadow_ of the girl's friend, I have to make a decision. I observed at _her_ looks again and remembered the memories of how we met, the fun times we've shared, that 'place' and our promise. I have made my decision.

I pull out the chains from me and walked towards her. Surprisingly she backs off a few steps and if I'm not mistaken, she looked a bit scared. She tries to bind me again but I blew off the shackles. I walked towards her closer and closer until we stopped. Again I asked for her hand and yet again, she's reluctant to. This was my final warning.

She almost fell off the edge of the floor with the girl's _friend_ in her body but I managed to hold onto her in time. I embraced her with the same embrace I used to do with _her _at the same time bringing back the other person inside Dead Master. I could tell that Dead Master was trying hard to get out of my embrace. As soon as I completed my task in bringing her friend back, _she _no, _Dead Master_ came out from the girl known as Yomi's body and let out a hysteric scream which I could never forget. In this world, you are just _shadows_ of the other world. So if your _origin_ resides in this world, you wouldn't be able to survive. Her scream ended as she fell from Yomi's body and dispersed like ashes.

As I observed the Dead Master's dispersed body in pity, in my mind, I said quietly to myself _"Goodbye my rival. My enemy. My friend… I'm sorry." _ I looked back at the girl still holding to my embrace and remind myself again, _"Let's get you home"  
_

* * *

With no master, the Dead Castle is considered to be useless, thus collapsing into place. I carried both my 'origin' and Yomi out of the place and return them to their world safely.

I became the girl's (known as _Mato_) guardian and observed her daily life. Seeing that she now becomes good friends with Yomi again is a relief. However one of her friends doesn't seem so as I know that her 'other' self is 'Strength'; another enemy.

It seems that I found another purpose in my life. But it's not to protect Mato but to continue to live on and prevent any danger in both worlds.

"My name is Black Rock Shooter and this is _my _story. If it looks like I'll forget, then I'll sing this song again"

**

* * *

OWARI! **

**Phew! This was my first one-shot fanfic that I did in a day! O.O I wanted so badly to write the fighting scenes but nah, they're too long. I did a little mix up here and there and also added the BRS song. Please review~ XD**


End file.
